


Turning Back the Clock

by Andromeda_Astrea



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Adam is awkward, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Even if they aren't biological, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hagan is team dad, He was never prepared for this crap, Implied Relationships, Just one really..., This is just cuteness I wanted..., cuteness, it's close enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Astrea/pseuds/Andromeda_Astrea
Summary: When Zach bugs some DETIA scientists, karma pretty much sucker punches him. Now everyone else has to deal with a *little* problem. But a former cop, the town drunk, an idiot-turned-genius, a super soldier, and a cheerleader aren't the prime choices for taking care of this adorable mess.





	1. Turn Back the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this story has been laying on my computer for a while. Thought I'd post it. Lazer Team needs more fanfics bro.
> 
> I don't own Lazer Team, Roosterteeth has that privilege.

    Hagan’s eye twitched as he stared to the bundle that laid on the floor of the laboratory. Laying on one side of the mass of fabric was the laser cannon that for the past few months had been firmly attached to Zach’s right arm. Around him scientists groaned and rose from the spots they'd been thrown into. No one seemed to pay attention to the bundle except for them.

    “...Zach?” Mindy’s pleading voice came from his left.

    “Oh man,” Herman said from Hagan’s other side. “They disintegrated him!”

    “What the hell were they even trying to do!?” Hagan exclaimed. Whatever invention those DETIA scientists had come up with had destroyed Zach! Sure the kid was an asshole, but he didn't deserve this!

    “I'm not sure what they did,” Woody chimed in. “But whatever they did, Zachary appears to be alive.”

    “How the hell is he alive!?” Hermon snapped at the younger man. “There’s nothing but a pile of clothes!”

    Before Woody could reply, a sound, akin to a coo or squeak, came from the bundle. Each one of them were frozen as the fabric began to move. After a few more noises and seconds of fighting the fabric, a small hand, pale and chubby, stuck through what had been the neck hole of Zach’s shirt.

    The appearance of the hand somehow jolted Mindy from the spell that had frozen them in place. She edged towards the bundle, with the small hand still waving around trying to free itself from the shirt’s confines.

    “Mindy be careful,” Hagan blurted out, finding his voice. “We don't know what happened.”

    Mindy didn't reply, seemingly entranced by the bundle. She knelt before it, obscuring the others’ view (except for Woody, who just activated the thermal vision mode). Hagan put a hand to his glove, ready to deploy the shield if necessary. He heard his daughter gasp before rearranging the fabric, taking Zach’s shirt (and from what little Hagan saw, his boxers) to bundle whatever was inside, cradling the bundle in her arms. The small hand wound over Mindy’s shoulder as she stood up.

    “I think we have a problem,” Mindy said, looking over her shoulder to her dad and his teammates. She turned the rest of the way around to reveal what was attached to the hand.

    Bundled in Zach’s shirt was a baby boy, less than a year old, with curly brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a dusting of adorable freckles across his nose. His tiny arms had wound around Mindy’s neck as she held him. He looked between the three males with vague remembrance. All three adult members of Lazer Team reacted in various states of shock. Herman back pedaled, wide eyed; Woody jumped, the visor on his helmet beginning to display things to him, likely about the small human; Hagan stood stock still, one eye twitching. The baby boy cooed and curled into Mindy’s neck, attempting to get warmer in the chilled air of the laboratory, eyes drooping as he slowly nodded off.

    “Is that…” Herman trailed off.

    “All scans from the helmet show that it really is Zach,” Woody replied. Hagan looked at the baby in his daughter’s arms. It was Zach. Whatever the fuck these scientists had tried to do turned Zach into a baby!

    “What is going on in here!?” Colonel Emory demanded, walking into the room with Adam at his heels.

    “We’re not sure sir,” Hagan turned to the man, only for one of the scientists (what was his name? Sarola?) to interrupt,“We were testing a chronal stasis experiment when Mr. Spencer walked in. Got his hand on the device and was messing with it. It malfunctioned, but seemed to only affect him at the epicenter of the blast. Everyone else is accounted for and only scrapes and bruises for all other staff.”

    Emory looked between the sleeping baby in Mindy’s arms and the deactivated laser cannon that laid at her feet. Behind him, Adam looked incredulously at the sleeping baby. Hagan was about to say some remark to the man before he remembered. Adam had grown up in the military base his whole life; he'd probably never even _seen_ a baby before.

    “Damn,” Emory grunted before returning to professionalism. “For now, begin reconstructing the device to reverse the effects.”

    He turned to the remaining members of Lazer Team and Mindy. “One of you take Mr. Spencer to the infirmary and have them look him over. You guys will have to take care of him while still keeping up your training. We'll see if we can round up some supplies.”

    The two left and Lazer Team looked between themselves. Mindy’s phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and read whatever had popped up.

    “Crap, sorry guys,” She said, unceremoniously passing the still sleeping Zach over to her father. The baby boy whined slightly before curling into Hagan’s chest, finding him slightly warmer than his daughter. “Coach just called an emergency practice. I gotta go. I’ll see you guys when I get back.”

    Without waiting for an answer, the blonde took off. Hagan watched his daughter’s retreating back until she was out of sight, wondering what else could go wrong today.

    “Well, Woody.” Herman slung an arm over the twenty-year-old’s shoulder. Hagan frowned. With all those years of being Herman’s friend had let him know exactly the intent of tone the boot clad man was using. “I think I hear the ham in the cafeteria calling.”

    “But Herman,” Woody replied. His voice took on the mechanical tone it always had when the helmet made him sprout facts. “ _The Noreoican Stonecat of the planet Omanoraxior is the only species of animal able to speak after being prepared into a dish.”_

    Herman rolled his eyes after Woody began speaking, pulling the fact spewing man out of the lab by the arm.

    “You assholes!” Hagan exclaimed. “Don’t just ditch me!”

    The former cop’s exclamation did nothing to stop his teammates from leaving. What it _did_ do was make Zach whimper and shift in Hagan’s arms. Hagan looked down at the boy as he settled down again, pulling his right thumb into his mouth. The brown haired man looked to the laser cannon still resting on the floor with the rest of Zach’s clothes.

    “Well,” Hagan sighed, laying Zach’s pants over his arm and picking up the laser cannon with one hand while holding Zach in the other. “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

    The walk was spent in silence, as was expected with a sleeping baby and a grumpy man. When they got to the infirmary, they were greeted with several female doctors, all of whom gazed starry eyed at the sleeping baby.

_‘Probably an improvement from a bunch of ugly old dudes,’_ Hagan thought as they were escorted to a room. He set the laser cannon on one of the plastic chairs and laid Zach on the exam table. Or at the least, he tried to. The baby seemed to sense he was being put down and didn’t want that; he clung to Hagan’s shirt, gripping the skin beneath it as well.

    “Ouch!” Hagan grunted. He separated Zach’s chubby hands from his shirt as the doctor who was to exam Zach came in. Zach opened up his eyes and began to whine in a way Hagan knew very well as a parent. It was the one that meant that if the kid didn’t get what he wanted, he’d start wailing. Zach’s chubby hands grabbed for Hagan, but was distracted by the doctor (a pretty, young woman with striking red hair tied back in a ponytail) who poked and prodded at the young boy, making him giggle involuntarily.

    “So how did this happen?” The doctor asked Hagan, eyes not leaving Zach as she checked his blood pressure and pulse.

    “He was messing with some experimental device and it blew up,” Hagan replied, watching the woman work. “From what I can tell, he had it coming. They told him not to mess with it.”

    “Seems pretty consistent with the behavior I’ve heard about him through the base,” the redhead replied. She pulled out a stethoscope and checked the boy’s heartbeat. Zach shivered at the cold metal, whining lightly.

    “Hearing about it is nothing compared to dealing with it, trust me.”

    The redhead wrote things down on her chart, before pulling out an otoscope and an ophthalmoscope, checking the baby’s ears and nose with the former before checking his eyes with the later. Zach squirmed when the later got too close, trying to grab it from the doctor’s pale hand.

    The next two hours were spent with mind numbing examinations not only by the nice redhead (who Hagan found out was  “Dr. V. Kimball” as evidenced by her ID), but also by a psychologist “Dr. J.R. Haywood” who seemed odd in more ways than one.

    Their findings were that Zach was the approximate age of a six month old, and seemed to remember Hagan and the others, but certain parts of his mind (especially the ones responsible for his personality) were altered, so that his thought process was rather infantile. Zach also seemed to have moments when he’d snap into his adult self’s personality and would be rather angry about the whole situation.

    Around five o’clock Hagan and Zach finally got back to the team’s room. Zach had his adult persona at the moment, and was aggravating Hagan by fussing and trying to push the older man away. Hagan dumped Zach’s things on the table before placing Zach on one of the bottom bunks and surrounding him with pillows to keep him in place.

    “There,” Hagan spat. “I put you down. Happy?”

    Zach glared at Hagan, sticking his tongue out at him and babbling in an antagonistic way. Hagan frowned and turned his back on the baby. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, grabbing a book and beginning to read. As the minutes passed, Zach’s angry babblings quieted down and the tone faded, like he realized he wasn’t going to get the reaction he wanted. Hagan thought he’d fallen asleep and sighed in relief.

    Then a whine filled the air. Hagan aggressively turned around, expecting Zach to launch another bout of taunts. But what he saw instead was near heartbreaking.

    Zach looked up to Hagan, his lower lip trembling, wide brown eyes watery, tears glinting in the light. He reached out to Hagan with grabbing, pleading hands.

    “Zach?” Hagan looked at the baby, who began to wail, large tears falling down his cheeks, tiny hands rubbing at equally tiny cheeks. Hagan jumped in surprise, walking over to Zach and picking him up. Zach curled into Hagan’s chest and sobbed. Hagan began rocking the baby. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay.”

    Zach began to babble as he sobbed. Hagan rubbed Zach’s hair as he calmed the small boy down,

    “I’m sorry Zach, I-I shouldn’t’ve ignored you,” Hagan muttered into the boy’s hair. “You can be a tough skinned asshole when you’re an adult, but now you’ve got the emotions of a baby, and I can’t treat you the same as I used to.”

    Zach looked up, babbling something with a wavy voice. He reached up and patted a chubby hand to Hagan’s cheek. His eyes watered and he broke into another bout of sobs. Hagan placed his right hand on Zach’s now tiny back, rubbing with circular, soothing movements, similar to what Hagan remembered doing with Mindy when she was little. He shushed the sobbing baby, bouncing him in his arms and forgetting momentarily that this was the same young man who he argued with on a regular basis.

    Slowly, Zach’s cries died down. Hagan ran a hand over the baby’s curls, which sprang up much more than his older self’s did. Hagan sat down in the chair, leaning back and letting baby Zach curl up on his chest. The infant’s breathing slowed, until he was snoozing softly on Hagan’s chest. Hagan fell asleep not long after.

    Later on, Woody and Herman snuck into the room. The Helmet had told Woody  ahead of time that Zach and Hagan were sleeping. When he told Herman, the guy laughed, telling Woody to find a camera.

    They were grinning from ear to ear as Herman snapped pictures of Hagan passed out in the chair, with baby Zach curled up on his chest, who was gripping Hagan’s shirt with one hand and sucking the thumb of the other. It'd make excellent blackmail material.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam interacts with a baby, Mindy finds an old reference, uh, friend, who Zach likes. Hagan thinks about Zach's mental state and Herman shares his blackmail whilst eating a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait everyone, these past two months have been hectic. I only ever really had Sundays to myself (typically making up for sleep or doing homework), but I've got some plans in the works. Stay tuned!

      It was several hours later when Zach woke up, hearing someone come into the room.  He sat up, realizing with a pout that he'd been placed back on the bunk. Someone, likely Hagan had changed him into a red, footed onesie and a matching beanie; a blanket covered him and Hagan nowhere to be seen. The curly haired baby drew the blanket over his head and around his shoulders; it was more than large enough to cover his whole body evenly. There was a horrible feeling in his chest, a hollow ache that made tears spring to his eyes.

      Wide, teary brown eyes looked around, landing on Mindy and Adam, who were setting down boxes and bags. Tiny hands reached out as Zach warbled and cooed. Both of the blonds turned, surprised he was awake. 

      “Aw,” Mindy cooed, walking over and picking up Zach in his blanket bundle. “You're so cute, aren't you?”

      Zach gurgled in agreement, waving his hands around. Mindy walked back over to the table where Adam was opening the boxes, casting glances out of the corner of his eye at the baby. Zach openly stared back, a curious grin on his face.

      “Thanks for helping me carry these in,” Mindy said, unpacking the bags with one hand, unaware of the awkward stare-off going down right next to her.

      Zach squealed in delight as Mindy pulled out a brown teddy bear with yellow pants and a blue backpack sewn on, reaching out to grab at the toy. Adam looked surprised at the squeal, apparently not expecting a baby to make such a noise. Mindy held the bear up for Zach, who grabbed it with both hands and hugged it close, burying his face in the soft fur. Gleeful giggles bubbled from Zach's chest 

      “Awww!” Mindy cooed.

      “It's almost as big as he is,” Adam noted, a confused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Zach held the bear in one hand and grabbed at Adam’s finger. The blond jumped in surprise as Mindy cooed in adoration. 

      “Umm.” Adam awkwardly tugged his finger, holding most of his strength back, but Zach’s hold was surprisingly firm. The tiny, soft pale hand waved up, dragging Adam’s finger up with it, before releasing the finger.  His eyes seemed to cloud and his tiny fist found its way into his mouth.

      “Oh right,” Mindy chirped, gently removing Zach’s fingers from his mouth. The baby whined but got distracted again by the bear in his arms, allowing the blonde to return to her task of sorting supplies.  “Dad did say Zach has a baby mind sometimes.” 

      Zach looked up from the bear as a growling pain hit his stomach and he let out an uncomfortable whine. The two blondes didn't hear him as they preoccupied themselves with the baby supplies. 

_       Why weren’t they listening to him? He wanted the pain to stop!  _ Anxiety and stomach pains gripped Zach again, making him do what seemed the most reasonable. Scrunch up his face and wail. The bear fell to the ground as he curled his fists to his eyes.

      Adam jumped at Zach’s cries, his inexperience with anything younger than an adult peeking through again. Mindy shushed Zach, bouncing him on her hip and wiping a tear from his cheek. Zach’s stomach growled loudly, and he wailed again.

      “Why is he crying?” Adam jumped in alarm. “Did we do something wrong?”

      Mindy smoothed Zach’s curls as she shushed the sobbing baby. She looked up and shook her head. “No, I think he’s just hungry. Here, hold him for a minute and I’ll go make him a bottle.”

      Before Adam could protest, Mindy put Zach in his arms and left with a can of formula and a bottle as soon as she was sure the former Champion was holding him correctly.

      “Wait! Iー” She vanished around the corner. “ーhave no idea what to do.”

      Adam looked down at Zach, whose wails had died slightly when he heard Mindy leaving to make the bottle. The blond had never seen an infant up close. Zach’s now infant features seemed foreign to him; the outlandishly soft skin, tiny hands, large eyes and chubby cheeks all made Adam question how adult Zach came from the infant in his arms, or how the strong, sharp, imposing features of the military base leaders could’ve ever had similar features.

      Zach whined and grabbed onto Adam’s shirt, looking up at him with his wide brown eyes. The curly haired baby babbled and patted the side of Adam’s face. _ He liked this guy, he was warm, not soft though, but still warm. And Zach liked being warm, warm and not hungry. He was REALLY hungry. _

      “Okay here’s the deal,” Adam stated. Maybe babies listened to reason? “You don’t cry and I don’t drop you. Deal?”

      Adam wouldn’t drop Zach on purpose of course. But he couldn’t guarantee that if Zach burst into another round of wails that an accident wouldn’t happen. 

      Zach whimpered and curled into Adam’s chest, this time the sound of the baby’s hungry stomach actually reached Adam’s ears.

      “Wow, you  _ are _ hungry.” Adam slowly bounced the baby in his arms. The squishy weight was no different than a sack of flour, yet more responsive to the touch. 

      “Alright,” Mindy’s voice drifted in. She appeared in the doorway a moment later with a towel over one shoulder and a warm bottle in her hand. “I got his bottle. Do you want to feed him?”

      Before Adam could reply, Zach had reached over and pulled the bottle from Mindy’s grasp, nearly dropping it, and pulled it to his mouth. He curled around the bottle and leaned into Adam’s chest, trying to drink from the bottle like it had a straw. He whined when nothing came out. Adam and Mindy laughed as Zach shook the bottle, glaring at it.

      “How cute,” Mindy cooed. She gently tipped the bottle up, forcing Zach to lay back into Adam’s adjusted arms, tipping his head back and sucking on the bottle. A strangely insulted look crossed Zach’s face before fading as happy noises trickled past the bottle. 

      Mindy looked from Zach to Adam, who stood awkwardly looking at Zach.

      “You’re acting strange,” She stated. “Stranger than normal.”

      “I’m…” He sighed. His gaze flickered to the dormant cannon lying on the table, partially protruding from the pile of supplies. “...Unsure of this. The Suit is incomplete now without Zach to use the Laser Cannon, and we’re uncertain of changing him back. Sitting around in situations was never my strong suit. Plus, Zach may whine like a baby sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to  _ be _ one.”

      Mindy put a hand on the former Champion’s shoulder. “I get it. It’ll put them back pretty far training wise. But maybe there’s something we could all learn from this.”

      “Like what?”   


      “Trust. Right now, Zach has to trust us to take care of him. To the same end, we are responsible for him.”

      Baby Zach looked up at Adam and Mindy as he sucked on the bottle.  _ He liked them, but something was wrong.  _ Something clicked in his mind as he drank the last of the bottle.  **_What the….Why is Adam holding me? Was I just drinking out of a bottle? What the hell!? Lemme go! Lemme….go…._ **

      He yawned as his adult lucidity slipped away again, sliding through his fingers like silk. Mindy gently lifted Zach from Adam’s arms, bouncing him gently as the curly haired baby slipped back to sleep. Adam took the opening as the cue to pull the expandable, roll-away play pen out and set it up. Zach babbled nonsensical bits of sound as he slept,

      “I heard some of the scientists say that they needed to look over Zach soon,” Mindy broke the silence. “But it’ll have to wait until he’s done sleeping.”

      “Unhappy infants do their best to make others upset?”   


      “You betcha.”

      Mindy placed Zach into the playpen, where he curled into a ball, holding his blanket around him. The blonde smiled and placed the stuffed bear in the corner of the playpen,  far enough away that he didn’t get hurt, but close enough that he could see it when he woke up. Zach sleepily reached over and pulled the bear close, hugging it. The sight was too cute for Mindy to muster the will to put the bear back.

* * *

      “Any progress?” Hagan asked as he walked into the lab. Woody sat on a stool as two scientists worked on the device, which, now partially reconstructed, resembled a Roomba on steroids with a hemi-hourglass on top. Several metal plates were missing, and wires were spilling out everywhere.

      “The casing and basic wiring are complete, however, the chrono-temporal matrix still needs to be reconstructed and repowered. That may take a month at the least. And that’s not including testing,” Woody replied, fiddling with the wires in his hands. 

      “Damn,” Hagan huffed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. “...Hey Woody?”

      “Yes?”

      “Has Zach tried to talk to you yet? Through the Helmet I mean.”

      Woody didn’t answer right away as several thoughts that were far too basic to be his own, _**Happy, sleepy, warm. I like this.**_ They were child-like, but the voice he could hear was definitely Zach. Woody reluctantly pushed Zach's thoughts from his focus. “He hasn’t directly tried. I don’t thing he remembers that part. But he did just let some stray thoughts through just now. I can only get his adult thoughts in complete thoughts. His infant thoughts are more of  _ feelings. _ He can’t articulate them as well as he used to.”

      Hagan thought to the angry, fussy and _definitely aware_ Zach that had smacked him with his tiny baby hands in comparison to the baby Zach that sobbed and blubbered when he thought he was abandoned when he had been ignored. The difference in consciousness was almost night and day.

      “Your hormone levels indicate that you’re worried,” Woody placed the wires back into the device before pulling out a soldering iron. “It’s a trend apparently; ninety-five percent of those I’ve encountered within the past half hour have been the same way.”

      Hagan sat back against the table, letting the numbers set in. It wasn’t long before his mind drifted back to the sleeping baby in their bunkroom. He’d asked Mindy to check on him when she dropped off supplies with Adam. A part of him really hoped that Adam would adjust quickly, with his Project Perseus training he was sure the blond had learned to, but a part of him thought the awkward interaction between the Champion and the tiny infant would be adorable.

      “Hey Dad.” Hagan looked up to see Mindy walking in with Adam not far behind. 

      “Hey Sweetie,” Hagan replied, throwing an arm around his daughter.

      “We checked on Zach,” Mindy replied. “He woke up a little fussy, but after giving him something to eat, he fell back asleep.”\

       Mindy smiled sweetly, holding out her phone, showing a picture she’d taken of Zach, clad in his red onesie, curled up with his blanket and sucking his thumb. 

      “Aww,” Herman teased, coming up behind Woody with a mouthful of sandwich. He turned to Mindy. “Did I show you this?” 

      He pulled up the picture of Zach and Hagan that he’d taken earlier. Mindy took one look and squealed in adoration. Adam looked over her shoulder and huffed a laugh, like he was afraid to let anyone know he found the picture cute. 

      “Any progress?” Adam asked. 

      “Any testable prototype is at 44% completion,” Woody replied, holding up the casing. “Zach will have to stay like this for a while."

      The group looked between each other, each one feeling the responsibility descend onto their shoulders. They'd increase their training to make up for the hole in the team Zach temporarily left. They'd take care of Zach. And they'd work to return him to normal. They had to.

      "Alright," Adam stated, taking charge. "I'll move some of your training sessions around so that at least  _one_ of you is with him at all times."

      "And if it can't fully work out, I'm just a phone call away," Mindy offered, before side speaking to Herman, "Or he could watch Zach. It was pretty adorable to watch him try earlier."

      Herman snickered and Adam raised a brow in confusion. 

      "Technically you'd be a phone call and a twenty minute drive away," Woody cheekily stated, waiting for the " _Very funny smartass"_  that usually filled the space. 

      Nothing.

      It took them all a second to remember that Zach wouldn't be making sarcastic remarks anytime soon.

      "Well," Hagan sighed. "We better get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment or give kudos if you enjoyed. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is late af. Sorry, I have no excuse.

**_~ Zach’s P.O.V. (1st person) ~_ **

**_Where am I? Why am I warm?_ ** I opened my eyes. My face was buried in the fur of a stuffed animal. I knew this bear. I had one when I was little. What did I name it? Mogar? I loved that thing, it was probably still stashed high up on a shelf somewhere. When did it get so big? I turned my head, but everything seemed so much bigger than normal. Something wasn’t right.  **_Why do I feel wet?\_ **

     I sat up and looked down, pulling away the large blanket. My gut sank as I realize what happened. They’d put me in a diaper. And I used it.

     My throat constricted and my lip started quivering. What the fuck? I’m a grown ass man! Men don’t wet the bed! Or wear diapers! I can’t stop it! My vision went blurry and I ball my fists. Don’t cry dammit!! 

     But I couldn’t help it. Something took over me, I couldn’t think clearly, couldn’t control myself. I took a hiccuppy breath and began to wail. I didn’t want to, but the shame hurt so bad! Big tears slid down my cheeks and I ball my fists into my eyes to try and stop them. I cried louder, someone help me! 

     I heard footsteps outside the pen, but I couldn’t see over them even if I didn’t have my hands over my eyes. 

     “What’s wrong with him?” A voice asked from somewhere above me. Before I could look up, large hands grabbed under my arms and lifted me up. The cool air only made me feel worse. I didn’t stop crying as I was settled into someone’s arms. I thought it was Hagan, but I couldn’t stop crying long enough to look.

     “Well, he’s not hungry,” Someone replied and I can feel the vibrations in his chest as he speaks. Yep, it’s Hagan holding me, I can feel the Gauntlet below me. Ew. “He hasn’t been asleep for long enough. So my guess, probably wet himself.”

     I scrunched my face up in anger and let out a particularly loud yell just for him saying that. Something made me want to curl up then and there, make myself as small as possible and hide. I sobbed again as Hagan took me somewhere. I pulled a hand away and saw we were in a bathroom.

     Oh please no. I cried harder, trying to get him to understand.

_      “Please Hagan don't! I'll do anything!” _ I tried to beg him, but it only came out as a sobbing mess of sounds. He couldn’t understand me. He laid me down on my back and my limbs seemed to fail me. I waved my arms in a panic as Hagan put some of the Gauntlet’s weight on my stomach to keep me in place. He moved quickly, but it wasn’t quick enough for me. My face burned in shame as he undid the onesie I was wearing and quickly pulled off the diaper, leaving me exposed to the world.

     “Trust me Zach,” He said when I stopped crying for a second. “This is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you.”

_      “Bullshit!” _ I cried, but once again he didn’t understand me. As the embarrassment became too much to bear, I closed my eyes, sniffling and whimpering. I can’t believe how pathetic I was, how humiliating. Well, at least it wasn’t Mindy. Or any of the other guys. Especially Adam, it’d be one more thing for him to prod at during training when I get back to normal.

     Before I knew it, Hagan was pulling my onesie off. I squeaked and the second he turned away, I rolled over and tried to crawl away. But as I tried, my arms gave out, letting me drop down onto the towel Hagan had put me on. Great, I was too young to crawl. Fuckin’ perfect.

     “Nice try,” Hagan picked me up again, setting me back where I was before. I fussed and began to cry again. “I know you can understand what I'm saying Zach, you've got that look in your eyes again. You just have to hold still for a second and I can get you into some actual clothes.”

_      “I can do it myself! _ ” I pouted, grabbing at the shirt he held above me. Hagan held me down again, gently pulling the shirt down over my head. I try to shove my arms through the sleeves, only to miss the holes. I got my right arm through on the second try, and Hagan guided my left arm through. He took out a pair of denim overalls and put them on me. He grumbled as the thick fingers of his Gauntlet wouldn't work for him. I giggled, fuck I  _ giggled _ , and did the straps myself. They were twisted all to Hell but I didn't give a shit.

     Hagan picked me up and walked back to the main room. I looked around for whoever else had come to see my torture. To my kinda-surprise, Herman was sitting at the table, knocking back a shitty drink the p had been having him drink to curb his alcohol need.

      “Hey there Squirt,” He chuckled. I pouted at the nickname, turning away and burying my face in Hagan’s shoulder. “Aww, don’t be like that.”

_      “I don’t wanna be like this anymore!”  _ I patted a hand to my chest, tears beginning to well up again. Ugh I don't wanna cry! Crying is for babies!

     “Crap, I didn't do anything this time!” Herman defended himself, standing back and holding his hands up.

     “It wasn't you Herman.” I felt Hagan’s hand start rubbing my back. Weird feeling when his hand took up a large part of my back. I burst into tears as the feeling of how small I really was sunk in again. “I think the situation is finally sinking in.”

     “Shit if I was in his place I’d be cryin’ too.” A third hand, Herman’s I think, gently ruffled my hair, only making me feel worse. Sobs made my chest heave and ache and my eyes began to burn from all the crying. Hagan started to bounce me up and down gently, and my baby side began to calm down. But the side of me that was still grown up didn’t want to go down lightly. 

_      “I FUCKING HATE THIS!!!”  _ I yelled, tearing at my hair and scrunching my eyes shut.

     “Geez, kid’s got a set of lungs on him,” Herman groaned. A wave of exhaustion slammed down on me, my eyes drooped, any other words seemed to die and I couldn’t hold my head up anymore. I laid my head down on Hagan’s shoulder. Screw it I don’t care if anyone else sees, I want a damn nap. As my eyes shut, I looked up to see Hagan’s face. It was a look that seemed familiar, I think he’d used when he was near Mindy. It was weird.

     Then I knocked out like a light.

* * *

 

     Hagan set the now sleeping Zach back in his crib, glad that he’d stopped crying. Herman on the other hand was still rubbing his ears from Zach’s screeching. Neither of them knew what the baby had said, but it still hurt their ears.

     “Well Dad-man,” Herman smirked. “What do we do now?”

     “Training for one thing.” Both men turned to see Adam standing in the doorway, rubbing his ear. “And what did you to do that made him yell like that?”

     Hagan shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it’s just him frustrated over the situation here.”

     “A part of it _ did sound _ like he was trying to drop the F-bomb,” Herman added with a shrug. Adam eyed Zach with a soft, sympathetic look that looked so far from his usual stoic self that for a second Hagan thought someone had replaced him with a lookalike. Apparently babies did strange things to people. It lasted for only a second before the soldier mask replaced Adam’s soft smile.

     “Either way, you two are to report to the training field,” Adam stated. The two men nodded and left the room. As Adam turned to leave, he spared one last look at Zach, curious to the warm feeling that rose up in his chest. But as he blinked, the feeling vanished, and he left.

* * *

 

     Mindy headed through the halls of the base, forehead still slightly damp from her cheerleading practice. Last she'd seen, Zach was sleeping soundly, and Dad was going to check on him in a few minutes. But that was almost four hours ago now, and while she hadn’t gotten any calls of panic, not that she figured they’d call  _ her  _ in an emergency, she thought she’d better check on Zach.

     As she walked into Lazer Team’s room, she was greeted to the sight of an overturned playpen and Zach nowhere to be found.

     “Zach!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. Review if you enjoyed. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did!


End file.
